Sakuragaoka: A boy in an all-girls school
by David Klopich
Summary: Meet Miku Toriyama, an optimistic boy who has an ability to talk with girls only. Join him as he enrols into Sakuragaoka Girls' High School with 100 points on his test. Will he find a love of his life? Will everything be "sweet and fluffy"? Find out by reading the fic! There's the last one I could upload! You'll have to buy the book when it comes out to enjoy it the fullest!
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

* * *

Before you start reading, I suggest you read this first, whether you like it or not. This novel, as I like to call it „The Ultimate K-ON! Plot-twist", came out like this:

I was sitting in front of my laptop, watching K-ON!, as I couldn't hold myself out anymore and was willing to see it. When I started the first season and ended it in 4 days, I couldn't find a boy presence, much to my disappointment. The anime is about 4 (later 5) schoolgirls who attend Sakuragaoka, an all-girls high school. As soon as I read some plot, I knew that the anime was going to be fishy. These girls created the „Light Music Club", or „Keionbu", from which the anime got its name, Keion, or „K-ON!".

The anime is focused on... well, light and fluffy music and not some epic heavy metal stuff. There's Yui Hirasawa, who was hired in the team without any knowledge of instruments, except castanets. There are also Mio Akiyama, the shy but mature bass player, or „bass-istant", as I like to call her; Ritsu Tainaka, the leader of the club that plays drums and is very energetic; Tsumugi Kotobuki, the phiz of the band 'cause she's rich, but also very talented and sweet; and later Azusa Nakano (from episode 9 „New Member!"), who has the same personality as Mio, and there was a movie about them trying to think of lyrics for Azusa's song, since they're graduating.

There are some characters I liked the most, but they're supporting. For instance, Nodoka Manabe, who is Yui's childhood friend, and is also very smart. Then you have Jun Suzuki, another supporting character, apparently good at table tennis, and of course, my personal favorite, Ui Hirasawa, the younger sister of Yui. Reasons? She's cute, she's mature, she takes care of her sister and responsible. Long story short, any boy would like her as his wife. (She's still young for it, though.)

Okay, enough with the plot and characters, let's talk about how this came out. So, I watched the anime, then I watched some fanfics, mostly about boys attending the K-ON! School. I've seen the reviews, too. I was surprised that those guys just put negative comments or reviews on their „fanfics". Why are they called like that, anyway? What's the point of them, then?

Sick of all this, as well as the K-ON! Movie (I'm not sick of it, but it made me depressed), I decided to improve my writing skills, and to restart my old novel known as „Sakuragaoka". This „masterpiece" was firstly named „Sakuragaoka's Deepest Secret", starring the yet unknown male character, who attended Sakuragaoka, but the attempt was a total failure. Pretty much, the plot went like this: that boy, which name we don't know yet, accidentally enters Sakuragaoka High School, but the reason is definitely to enter the school. Then I named it „Sakuragaoka Blast", thinking that the attempt would be better, but... it was a complete failure, again. First, the title, second, the plot. Finally, I simply named it „Sakuragaoka", or for people using long words, „Sakuragaoka: Joshi to Ichi Danshi!" (lit. Sakuragaoka: Girls and a boy, roughly Sakuragaoka: A boy in an all-girls school). It's a novel written as a drama. (with roles)

I started to write it in my notebook, but again, with failure. Finally, I've had enough of this crap, so I started to write it using Word, so I can later fix possible mistakes made by quick-typing. My original character's name, Miku Toriyama, comes from two popular persons. His name is from a virtual diva Miku Hatsune and a popular mangaka of Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama. Since most of my characters are from Japan or Brčko, I made it so that this guy is from Germany. Also, he has a tragic past, which happens while he was in Sakuragaoka, when his dad died in a car accident, leaving Miku the only male in his family. He's quite the sensitive guy, and every girl would like to be with him. Why? Because he talks to girls only! That's right! That's the point. That's what makes this novel very „extraordinary" and stands out from others.

This novel will make me forget that Sakuragaoka is an all-girls school because he will be introduced into the school. The light music club will never be the same as it was before. I know you're excited and that you've had enough of this foreword! Well, be your way, then. I finished it, anyways.

I have one more thing to say.

I want to make an anime out of this. Too bad it's not original.

* * *

 _David Klopich, Author_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter First**

* * *

July 21st. It's summer holidays. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes called Miku Toriyama has just gotten off the plane for Tokyo, Japan. Full of self-confidence, he got on the nearest taxi, which drove off to the south, where a small city Toyosato was laying on. The city is known for its long tradition, but most importantly, the recognized high school called Sakuragaoka. That's where Miku is heading to.

It's quite weird for a boy to go to this school, most of you are wondering. But the truth is: he was sent there because of his special talent of talking with girls since the school is an all-girls one. And he ONLY talks to girls. Even his family has all females, with the exception of his dad. So, as soon as he got off the plane, he immediately hopped on the train for Kyoto, but the train stops at some smaller places, like the one mentioned earlier.

After 9 hours of traveling, he finally came to the destination. It doesn't look big, but Miku always said: „It's better to live in a small city with most of the people you can meet." First, he decided to find an apartment building where he could move in. After unpacking the stuff and changing his clothes, it was time for him to get to the school gate, and just like that, he was already there, three minutes later. The gate was closed, on his left side was a sign saying „No boys allowed!", and on his right was the school name.

On the gate, there were some papers, and he tilted his head forwards the papers, and he noticed that it said „Entrance Examinations for Female Students".

Miku Toriyama: Oh, I see something. Let me just grab my notebook. (grabs his notebook and pencil) Okay, let's see... „You must be 16 years old to attend." (writes it down) „You must pass the entrance examination with at least 75% of questions correct." (writes it down, again) „Subjects required: Mathematics, Japanese, English, Art, Science, Chemistry, and Physics." Hmm... all right, I've got the literature.

But just then, something caught his eye. There was also a paper saying „Requirements for Male Student's Enrollment".

Miku: Oh, okay, maybe it's different from what girls have to do. Let's see, then. (leans over) „Only one male student, for testing purposes. If the exam is completed 100%, the boy will permanently attend here." Oh, that's interesting! Wait, 100% is required for passing? That sounds very rigorous, I must admit.

?: (enters, holding a full shopping bag) Who or what is rigorous?

Miku: Wait, who's there? I don't like robberies at all! (surrenders) Here, I'll give you my money, just don't come any closer!

?: Excuse me? (comes closer)

Miku: Just take it and leave me alone!

Nodoka Manabe: (leans down) Dude. Dude, calm yourself. I'm not gonna do anything. Especially to take your money you „offered". (gives hand)

Miku: Ah! Sorry! I think I exaggerated. (grabs hand, gets up)

Nodoka: It's nothing to worry about. (looks in front of him) I see you're in front of the school gate. Interesting. No male student has ever approached this close before. Is it that you want to enroll there, by any chance?

Miku: It's kinda hard to say it, but... yes.

Nodoka: Oh, you read what you need to know?

Miku: Yeah, some of the papers were hanging there on the entrance.

Nodoka: I guess you really like girls, right?

Miku: I don't like them.

Nodoka: Then why-

Miku: I LOVE them!

Nodoka: (to herself) Well, that was surprising. (to Miku) Hey, you know you had to complete the test 100%? (pause) Wait, you meant the rating system is rigorous?

Miku: Why were you listening?

Nodoka: Sorry, I thought you needed help.

Miku: For now, not. But thanks. I grabbed the literature, so I'm going to head to my apartment to study. By the way, I'm Miku Toriyama. That's all you need to know for now.

Nodoka: Wait, I still have something to say!

Miku: Okay, go ahead.

Nodoka: Maybe I can help you get there with just a bit lower required percentage.

Miku: You think you can handle that?

Nodoka: Of course! I was invited to be the part of the student council, so maybe I can change the minimum percentage of passing a test for male students, like you!

Miku: Oh, really? I'm a bit excited! I'm counting on you! Even if you fail!

Nodoka: Oh, my. I'm glad. Well, then!

* * *

Nodoka and Miku are walking home.

Nodoka: You're from Germany?

Miku: Yeah, long story – long distance, too.

Nodoka: (laughs) You're quite funny.

Miku: And you're beautiful, I must admit.

Nodoka: (blushing) Well, um, thanks. You know, I never got a compliment from anyone before.

Miku: Really? I feel sorry for you!

Nodoka: You shouldn't. It's no big deal.

Miku: Eh?

Nodoka: (laughs) You're kinda cute to me.

Miku: You really think that?

Nodoka: Why, yes! I'm definitely going to help you get in there!

Miku: I'm glad that you think that!

Nodoka: Same! Oh, my name... it's Nodoka Manabe to you! You don't have to add any honorifics.

Miku: Okay, Nodoka. That's a lovely name.

Nodoka: (to herself) You sure know a lot about what a girl likes. (to Miku) Thanks. (stops) Well, my house is right there. I need to go! See you!

Miku: Bye-bye! Good luck!

Miku waved to Nodoka once more before returning home. He was excited about getting there, but he knew that means he needs to study. He stopped to a shop to buy food because he hasn't really come prepared when it comes to food. And he also brought a lot of money.

So now, the study hours have begun, and Miku immediately picked his pencil and prepared the literature... for the longest studying ever.

* The Next Day *

Miku's alarm clock rings energetically, and he gets up to hit the „snooze" button. He realized he only slept for four hours, without even realizing. He decided to head downtown to warm up a bit, and later he will revise once again for the test to come. On his way, however, he met Nodoka.

Nodoka: Oh, what a surprise! Hey, Miku-san!

Miku: Hi, Nodoka. Just call me Miku.

Nodoka: Alright, then, Miku. It's pretty nice outside, isn't it? I'm going to that meeting today.

Miku: Oh, that's awesome! You guys from the student council sure are awesome people!

Nodoka: (blushing) Hehe, let's go with that.

Miku: If you're in a rush, I won't keep you any longer.

Nodoka: Alright, I am. See you later, Miku!

Miku: See ya!

A few minutes later, after Nodoka has finished with the student council, she walked home and saw Miku sitting on a bench.

Nodoka: There you are! (sits beside him) So, how are you today?

Miku: Fine, I think. I was studying, like, a LOT.

Nodoka: You must really have an urge on enrolling into this school.

Miku: Let's say yes about that. I even studied overnight.

Nodoka: Really? (Miku nods) Well, you should get more sleep now, Miku! You must look really tired!

Miku: Well, I am a bit.

Nodoka: I guess you know what awaits you next?

Miku: What? Didn't they approve it?

Nodoka: Unfortunately, no.

Miku: Aww, okay, then. (tilts his head down)

Nodoka: Don't be sad, though! Is there something you need help with? Maybe a certain unit?

Miku: Actually, I DO have a problem with a math problem.

Nodoka: I'll help you gladly! Just for your entrance!

Miku: (smiles) I feel like I wanna hug you right now. Too bad you might not like it.

Nodoka: Why are you talking nonsense? Of course I'd like to! (gives hug instead of him)

Miku: (nervously) So, it's... settled. Like to... go to my apart... ment?

Nodoka: No need to be nervous! I'll gladly come with you! (gets up) C'mon, Miku! Let's prepare you for the test!

Miku got up and went together with Nodoka home. When they arrived, her eyes sparkled.

Nodoka: Wow! You've got a neat apartment building!

Miku: Hehe, thanks, but here's the most important thing – the apartment.

Nodoka: I can't wait to see it!

Miku: C'mon, it's not THAT special.

(They enter his apartment.)

Nodoka: What are you talking about? It looks awesome!

Miku: (blushing) Um... well... Can we just get into it?

Nodoka: Sure! Out your book, please!

Miku: Here goes... (goes to get his book)

Nodoka: (to herself) He has such a nice place... I wish I could have such a place...

Miku: (returns with a book) Here you go, now let me get you a drink. (runs to the kitchen)

Nodoka: (to herself) But most importantly... Miku's a very nice person. I've never seen a person like this before, whether it's a male or a female... But, it takes quite a long time for friends to become a couple, right?

Miku: (to himself, while holding a glass of orange juice) Nodoka's honestly very beautiful... And she's the first person that I've met, but I haven't even stepped in the school yet! (to Nodoka) Here you go!

Nodoka: Thank you! Now, shall we start?

Miku: Yes, please!

Miku: So THAT'S how I was supposed to solve it?

Nodoka: Yep, there was a small mistake you made.

Miku: Nevertheless, if I got a question like that on the test without answering it correctly, I would definitely fail the whole thing.

Nodoka: Yeah, and that would mean that we will never see each other again! (Miku begins to sob a bit) Ah, sorry! Did I just...?

Miku: You're a nice person, and I will kill to see you again if I fail this test!

Nodoka was on a verge of tears too and has hugged him tightly. Two of them spent some time like that, and soon the situation was back to normal. Nodoka went home, and thus, the test arrived two days later.

* * *

Miku got up very early to, once again, revise for the test he is going to take. Then he went, full of self-confidence, to the Sakuragaoka Building, to fulfill his lifetime dream: to become a student of a prestigious all-girls school. On his entrance to the building, he was greeted by some teachers but were forced to greet him, because it was weird for them that a boy is joining their school.

They were secretly laughing, without him noticing. Some other students (all of them female) were kinda freaked out when they saw a boy in an all-girls school. He could hear: „What is he doing here", „He doesn't belong here", „Why is he here" and other phrases coming from girls' mouth. He was scared that a girl could even attack him.

Finally, when he got to the classroom, he took his test. It lasted for an hour, and it was long enough for him to write his answers, check them, fix if needed, check again, and then finalize the test. When he finished, he ran away as fast as he could go. He didn't want people to see him as a weirdo or something.

* * *

The next day, Miku woke up, but a bit late. He wanted to see if he really passed the test, and was so anxious about it. He got to the school gate and started to search for results.

Miku: Okay, this is the moment of truth. (starts looking around) Alright, let's check the last places. (looks down to up) I'm not there... You know what? Let me check the students with 100%. Okay, there's Nodoka... Then there is... Tsumugi Kotobuki... and finally, there's someone named Miku Toriyama. (pause) WAIT, THAT'S ME! (falls on his knees) Does this paper have a grammatical mistake? Am I dreaming? Am I okay in the head? Did I just pass the test 100%?! I've never been so happy in my life!

Large group of Sakuragaoka Students: Congratulations! (very long applause)

Miku: Whoa! You surprised me there! (looks around) Somebody... please slap the living daylights out of me to find out if this is actually true.

(Nodoka approaches, and instead of a slap, gives him a hug.)

Nodoka: What did I tell you? I believed in you! You're the only male student who passed the test!

Miku: Is there any kind of way we can celebrate this? (Everyone happily nods.) Then let's go, I think!

Everyone, together with Miku, went on a big celebration party. He was going to enjoy these next 3 school years that he is going to spend with over 200 girls and no boys whatsoever.

And thus, his schooling in Sakuragaoka has begun...

* * *

Sorry for the text being a bit weird, I tried my best to fix it, but I can't.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Second**

* * *

Miku has never been so happy in his life, until his successful entrance in Sakuragaoka High School. He's now the only male student in the school.

Few day later, the summer holidays ended. Now, the first he needed to do was to meet new friends and even the teachers of this school. Guess who was standing at the entrance? Nodoka, of course! She was smiling at him.

Nodoka: Good morning, Miku! It's quite nice to see you happy too!

Miku: Yeah, I feel like I've reincarnated.

Nodoka: So true. C'mon, I'll show you where's your classroom. I'm not in your class, unfortunately.

Miku: Alright, Nodoka.

Nodoka led Miku to his classroom, then went to her classroom. When he entered the classroom, shouting „Good morning, everyone!", he soon realised he stepped in a classroom full of girls.

He froze in place instantly, and turned around in embarrassment, blushing. He thought to himself: „Did I step in the wrong classroom?", but he knew every classroom would be full of them. After all, this IS an all-girls school. Suddenly, he heard a girl's voice.

Tsumugi Kotobuki: Hey, don't worry! It's gonna be alright, new guy.

Miku: (turns around) Huh?

Tsumugi: If you're the boy who got the 100% on your test, then this is your classroom. By the way, welcome to our school! It's quite unusual for a boy to be attending here.

Miku: Yeah, I agree, it is unusual. But, I hope I won't make you any problems and that we'll get along just fine.

Tsumugi: I hope so too.

Miku: Is there any introduction going later?

Tsumugi: Yes, the head teacher will be there to meet us.

Miku: Okay, now, where do I sit?

Tsumugi: There's only one reserved spot for you. It's right in front of the teacher's desk.

Miku: (to himself) I thought I was going to sit next to the window.

Teacher: Alright, class, good morning!

Miku: (to himself) Oh, great. Here's the teacher.

Teacher: Today, we have a very special guest! It's the first male student to ever enrol into this school of ours! Everyone, Miku Toriyama!

(A massive applause occurs.)

Miku: (to himself) C'mon, girls. I thought I was going to be treated like a toy or something. Let's just hope this could go for the rest of the 3 years. (loud) I'm here!

Teacher: This is Miku, and he's going to be the only male student in the school. Introduce yourself, please.

Miku: Alright, here I go.

He took a deep breath, then began his speech.

Miku: Good morning to everyone, once again. My name has already been said, and I come from Germany, a far-away land. Somewhere near Berlin, there's a villa that my family owns, and that's where I live. Excuse me for bragging, I know it's not appropriate. So, as I was saying, I only talk to girls. (Girls look shocked.) Sorry, it was a „Genetical Disorder" that caused everything to be this way. (Girls calmed down.) So, um, right now, I'm out of ideas on what to say to you, so please ask me questions instead. (Girls raised their hands.) Oh, alright, then... (to the teacher) Sensei, please pick anyone.

Teacher: Okay, then here's this girl. (points towards Yui)

Yui Hirasawa: Yes! I have a question! More like, a TON of questions-

Miku: One at a time, please.

Yui: Okay, then... when's your birthday?!

Miku: February 14th.

Yui: On Valentine's Day? Then I'm SO getting you a present!

Miku: Well, when and IF we get along better.

Yui: So mean!

Miku: Eh? Sorry about that. If you really want to, I have no problems.

Yui: Alright, then! (smiles)

Teacher: Next student. (points at Ritsu) Ask him a question.

Ritsu Tainaka: Why have you joined our school, you sick pervert?

(Mio, who was sitting next to Ritsu, hit her as hard as she could.)

Mio Akiyama: What if he's not?

Ritsu: Ow! I don't know, maybe he is!

Miku: Girl with a tomboyish look (Ritsu), the black-haired girl (Mio) has a point. Don't jump to conclusions too quickly. If it's a boy, it doesn't always mean he's a pervert.

Mio: I told you!

Ritsu: Jeez, then sorry about that. I hope you'll forgive me. (joins her hands) I sometimes make mistakes.

Miku: I will. Since it's my first time here, I don't want to leave any negative feedback on this school.

Teacher: That's the spirit. Now, next student. (points at a random girl)

Random girl: Who's all in your family?

Miku: A younger sister, two older sisters, mum, and dad.

Random girl: Must be good for you since you and your dad are the only males there.

Miku: Yes, I feel good in that family.

Random girl: Did your sisters taught you how to talk with girls?

Another random girl: I was about to ask that question!

Yet another random girl: Me too!

Teacher: Calm down, and let Miku answer your question.

Miku: Well, yes. And they would always invite my friends to help me when I was little.

Random girl: Isn't that sweet? (puts hands on her chest)

Teacher: Yes, we all agree. (Ring bells.) Oh, already? Okay, class dismissed. We'll continue the discussion later.

Miku was about to leave the classroom when suddenly Ritsu appeared out of nowhere and looks at him very carefully.

Ritsu: Hey, Miku. Would you like to help me get some members for the light music club, as an apology?

Miku: The Light Music Club?

Ritsu: Yeah! Why not?

Miku: Should I get something to eat first?

Ritsu: Okay, I'll be waiting for you.

(Miku runs to get the sandwich and returns with one.)

Ritsu: Alright, now let's find Mio.

Miku: Who's she?

Ritsu: You'll see in a minute.

She grabs his hand and together they went to find Mio, who was apparently already joining the Literature Club. Yes, all students must participate in at least one club activity. She finally notices Mio walking with a piece of paper. When she told Ritsu that she joined the Literature Club, Ritsu ripped the club form and took her to the faculty room. „Stay here!" Ritsu said.

When they got to the faculty room and heard about the closing of the club, they knew they had to do something: to get more members. Two more, or their club will be disbanded.

In the meantime, Miku was standing in one place, when suddenly a group of girls came to interview him. He was quite busy with them for the rest of the day.

Ritsu and Mio already found two new members: the first one is Tsumugi, who plays the keyboard, as she told him, and Yui, who doesn't yet play an instrument. Soon when the school day finished, everyone went home. Nodoka was searching for Miku and has found him later, getting ready to walk home.

Nodoka: Hey, Miku! Would you like to walk home together?

Miku: Sure thing!

* * *

Miku and Nodoka are walking home together. Suddenly, Yui joins them.

Yui: I joined the light music club, but I don't know how to play any kind of instrument...

Nodoka: Well, as I may already know, you can only play the castanets.

Yui: Yeah, but...

Miku: I can play various instruments for your information.

Yui: Really? Will you then teach me how to play the guitar when I get one?

Miku: Sure, it'll be my pleasure!

Yui: Oh, that's awesome! (hugs him from behind)

Nodoka: Hey, Yui, have you told your name yet?

Yui: Oh, shoot, I forgot! I'm Yui Hirasawa, but you can call me Yui-chan!

Miku: Nice to meet you, Yui-chan!

Yui: You sound so cute when you say it!

Nodoka: Yui, don't give him too much pressure. Girls have interviewed him today. A lot.

Yui: Then he must be very tired!

Nodoka: Yeah, I think so too.

Miku: Yeah, I think so three.

(laughs)

Nodoka: Anyways, there's my house. See you, Miku! See you, Yui!

Miku and Yui: Bye, Nodoka!

Nodoka crossed the road to her house, and now there are only Miku and Yui.

Yui: Hey, my house is right over there! (points at it)

Miku: Okay, then. (quietly) Alone again...

Yui: Did you say something?

Miku: Eh? No, I didn't!

Yui: You said something about being alone again, right?

Miku: (to himself) She heard me. (to Yui) So what if I said it?

Yui: I can walk with you until you get there.

Miku: Okay, if it's not bothersome to you.

Yui: Why would it be? (Smiles and pats his head, Miku blushes) Aww, aren't you just too cute?

Miku: Ehehe... (puts his hand behind his head)

A few minutes later, as they were talking with positive energy, Miku gets to his apartment building.

Yui: Whoa... (looks up) That's some gigantic apartment building!

Miku; Yeah, I was searching for a smaller one, but someone told me I could come here.

Yui: Well, you're very lucky!

Miku: No need to envy me. It's really nothing special.

Yui: I can see in you that you're humble, even though you rented a top-notch apartment!

Miku: Well, thanks for the comment. (looks around) Okay, I have to go. I still have to unpack stuff.

Yui: Okay! Invite me sometimes over!

Miku: (laughs) Alright, you have my word. Bye, Yui-chan!

Yui: See ya, Miku-chan!

Miku got into the apartment building's front yard, and Yui went home. But before she stepped out, he turned around.

Miku: Yui-chan! I have a question!

Yui: Alright, ask me!

Miku: Do you have any sisters?

Yui: Yes, a younger sister.

Miku: Is she planning to attend here?

Yui: I haven't asked her about it... yet.

Miku: Whatever are your reasons, do NOT tell her that the school has a boy in it. Let her discover later.

Yui: You have my word! (salutes, then leaves)

Miku was alone again, but he knew he has to get busy with all the other stuff he hasn't unpacked yet.

* * *

The next day, Miku got up really early to take care of more stuff and then go into the morning stroll before school. He usually does it in Germany, so why not now?

I will let you guess who he saw later. That's right, it's Nodoka. Coincidence? I think not!

Nodoka: Early again, Miku?

Miku: I love to stroll downtown, so... yeah.

Nodoka: Mind if I join you?

Miku: Sure, I think we still have time.

Nodoka: Yeah, half an hour.

Miku and Nodoka, like always, went to walk.

Miku: So, Nodoka, what's the reason you got up early?

Nodoka: Well, I usually get up early to warm up before school. It's good for your body, as well as the brain.

Miku: So that's why you're so smart...

Nodoka: (blushes) Yeeeaaaah...

Miku: Why are you always turning red when I give you a compliment?

Nodoka: I... just never got used to them.

Miku: Oh, yeah, you've said that once.

Nodoka: Ah, yes, I just remembered!

Miku: What?

Nodoka: I have some student council business!

Miku: (looks shocked) Then why didn't you tell me that earlier?!

Nodoka: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shock you!

Miku: Then, let's go together to school! I just need time to prepare for class!

Nodoka: Let's go, then!

They ran towards the school as fast as they can. When they got there, they were so exhausted.

Nodoka: Alright, gotta go! See you after class! (runs away)

Miku: Okay... bye... (waves at her)

(A smaller group of girls, including Yui, Mio, and Ritsu, are walking by when Yui notices him.)

Yui: Hey, there's Miku-chan!

Ritsu: Yui, stop adding honorifics, he's not a female.

Yui: I know, but it sounds cuter, Ricchan!

Mio: Well, actually, Ritsu has a point for once. (to Miku) Good morning!

Miku: (surprised) Hello! Didn't see ya there!

Ritsu: How are you doing today?

Miku: I guess you could say I'm fine.

(Girls laugh.)

Random girl: You know, at first we thought that adding a boy to our school would make things worse, but we were terribly wrong!

Yui: Are you ready for more boring lessons?

Miku: I guess I am?

* * *

While the students were having boring lessons like always, suddenly, out of completely nowhere, intercom sounded out. Someone was talking, probably the principal of the school. „Miku Toriyama, report to the principal's office after class."

Miku literally spat his drink when he heard it. He was looking around the classroom and was looking nervous. „What did I do wrong?" He said, extremely nervously. His movements were seen by the teacher.

Teacher: What's going on there?

Miku: (surprised) Sorry! (Bows, but hits the table, and falls down)

Teacher: (to herself) Wait, is it that he's nervous about the principal's call? I've never heard the principal being like that. He never called a student to his office, only when he needs something... (loud) Girls, who will take him to the infirmary, then to the principal's office?

Yui and Tsumugi: We will!

Teacher: Okay, then go! And act quickly!

Girls grabbed him and ran towards the infirmary. When they left him there, they were waiting for him to come to his senses. It didn't take 2 minutes and he was already recovering. He opened his eyes and saw those two, sitting next to him.

Miku: Wait... where am I?

Tsumugi: You were taken to the infirmary because you hit your head too hard. Are you feeling better?

Miku: I guess I remember that I have to go to the principal's office...

Yui: Don't worry! You haven't done anything bad! (pats his head)

Tsumugi; I'm pretty sure you'll be fine.

Miku: Well, okay... (tries to get up)

Yui: Don't struggle too much!

After he came to his senses completely, he was taken to the principal's office, but since he was scared, Yui had to go with him. They arrived there quickly.

Principal: Good morning, you two.

Miku: (to himself) I feel like I've done something terribly wrong, just like Yui, and that we're going to face dire consequences. Oh, God, please help me.

Principal: Miku Toriyama, please come closer.

Miku: (to himself) And also, I feel like I caused everything that leads me and Yui come here...

Principal: You're sweating, did you really think I was going to punish you?

Miku: Um...

Principal: Calm down, I know you did nothing wrong. Can I tell you why you're here?

Miku: (to himself) I didn't? (loud) Sure.

Principal: Okay. You're here because I want to know you.

Miku: What?

Miku is going to have another long and tiring day...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Third**

* * *

It's yet another nice morning in Toyosato, it's very sunny, and it's been three days since his enrollment... Miku's enrollment, that is. He got up a bit late this time, but he still had enough time until school, so... his daily routine began. He ate the instant noodles, which he bought earlier and was storing it until the perfect time to open it.

He got out of the apartment building and went to stroll downtown, like always. He noticed that there's a shopping district, so he quickly went through it to see what do they all have. He also noticed a music shop, and that reminded him of yesterday when Ritsu mentioned the „Light MUSIC Club". And he also was reminded of Yui's „going-to-buy-a-guitar" thing. „Wait, maybe they're going to buy an instrument... Should I give them money to purchase it? I don't want to look like a creep to them, but I'm pretty sure I can help." He said, quietly to himself.

Finally, it was about time to get to the school, so he walked his was towards it. When he got inside, he greeted everyone with an unusual smile. Everyone was smiling at him too. When he got to his classroom, he heard the girls talking about the instrument.

Miku: Morning, girls! Wonderful morning today, isn't it?

Yui: Yeah, it is.

Miku: So, about that instrument...

Mio: Uh, yeah, we want to buy her an instrument, in this case, guitar, so she can finally play in the light music club.

Ritsu: That's right! (gives a thumbs-up)

Miku: Well... um, how can I put it...

Yui: Take your time, Miku-chan!

Tsumugi: Yes, don't force yourself.

Miku: Um... well... I can... help you by...

Yui: Well?

Miku: I can help you... to get you the instrument. I will... give you some money to buy a good guitar for her.

Ritsu: (leans over to him) Are you for real?!

Miku: Yes, you have my word. (winks)

Tsumugi: I can help you too. I can also contribute.

Yui: Is Miku-chan rich like you, Mugi-chan?

Tsumugi: I don't know, Yui.

Miku: I don't like to say it at all. (looks down)

Yui: It's fine. If you are, then okay. We won't be angry at all.

Miku: What is there to be angry at? It's to hate me or not.

Mio: Why would we hate you if you tell us whether you're rich or not?

Miku: *sigh* Fine. I am.

Yui: See? It wasn't that hard, was it?

Miku: Well, I guess not...

Ritsu: Well, it's decided, then! After school, you will come with us and find an instrument!

Miku: Okay.

Yui: I can't wait for it!

Lunch time. Miku is walking towards the cafeteria to get something to eat. Suddenly, Nodoka arrived. She was searching for him again.

Nodoka: Hey, you're there!

(She ran towards him and knocks him out, as well as his sandwich.)

Miku: Ugh!

Nodoka: Sorry, are you okay?

Miku: I'm okay... but my sandwich isn't!

Nodoka: Oh, no, did I just...?

Miku: It's fine. I wasn't planning to eat it anyways.

Nodoka: No, I'm very sorry! I'll buy you another one!

Miku: No need. This is still edible. It isn't unwrapped yet, you can see. (shows the sandwich)

Nodoka: Oh, okay, then.

Miku: Sorry if I caused inconvenience.

Nodoka: It's okay, I was just searching for you.

Miku: Oh yeah, haven't seen you too since this morning.

Nodoka: I came here to inform you that there are more girls who haven't met you yet.

Miku: Are you serious? Oh, God, today is really gonna be a long day.

Nodoka: Well, let's just go!

Miku: I'm coming!

Miku and Nodoka went out from the cafeteria to the next classroom, where girls were quite impatient. He knew that this week is going to be the most tiring, especially because girls want to meet him.

* * *

After classes ended, Miku, Yui, Ritsu, Mio and Tsumugi went to the shopping district to find the music shop. He was kind of tired, but he had to go with these girls. When they got to the shop and got inside it, they started looking for guitars.

However, everyone was on different sides. Yui was looking for the guitar, as well as Miku. Mio was searching for left-handed bass guitars, Ritsu for drums, and Tsumugi was just looking around.

Yui: Hey, look at this guitar! (shows a guitar with 3 necks)

Miku: Yeah, I know. That's too complicated. Anyways, any interests?

Yui: Look at this one! (shows a red guitar)

Miku: That's a nice one. (looks at the price tag) But it's expensive.

Yui: Aww, but I want it so badly...

Miku: TSUMUGI!

Tsumugi: What's the matter, Miku?

Miku: This guitar costs two million Yen. Think you can do something about it?

Tsumugi: Come with me. I know what I need to do.

(They come to the cashier.)

Tsumugi: Um, hello, there.

Miku: Good afternoon.

Cashier: Hello, how can I- (looks up Tsumugi, then Miku) Wait, you two...! (to Tsumugi) You're that daughter of the Kotobuki household! (to Miku) And you're that son of the Toriyama household! Oh, God, what can I do?!

Tsumugi: That guitar... (points at it) Can you give us a discount?

Cashier: I'll see what I can do! (calculates) How about... five-hundred-thousand Yen?

Miku: I have 250,000 Yen.

Tsumugi: I have 300,000 Yen.

Miku: Can we afford it, then?

Tsumugi: For Yui's sake, yes.

Miku: Then, we'll pay. If we need to pay on rates, I'll take care of the business.

Cashier: There's no need, guys!

Miku: If that's the case... (looks at Tsumugi, she nods) Okay. We'll buy it.

Two of them paid the guitar, then came to Yui.

Miku: Yui-chan... The guitar is officially yours.

Yui: Wow! Did you guys pay it? Together?

Tsumugi: Yes, and I hope you'll be happy.

Yui: I'm so happy! (Yui hugs Tsumugi, firmly.) Thanks a lot! (hugs Miku) And thank you, too! You guys are the best!

Miku: No need to be thankful. I enjoy using my money to help everyone.

Yui: Isn't that sweet of you? Most of these rich guys are arrogant, with an exception of you and Mugi-chan!

Miku blushes but gets over it. Now that the guitar is bought, it's time for him to go home. He waves to girls once more, but before he heads off, Yui stopped him.

Yui: You know, you could come with us to the bar.

Miku: I'll think about it. I have to get changed.

Yui: Ah, that's right, you might feel uncomfortable in that suit! We'll be waiting for you at the bar.

Miku: Okay, be right back.

He finally left them and went to his house to get changed into some casual clothes.

* * *

Miku went back to the girls in a casual clothing, including a track suit and a mono-coloured shirt.

Yui: Hey, it's him!

Miku: Hey, girls, I'm back. I felt uncomfortable in that school suit.

Mio: Now that you mentioned it, do you think I could say something to you very quick?

Miku: Well... What?

Mio: In our school, we have ribbons that are tied up in our uniforms, sorted by colour.

Ritsu: Yes, there are blue, red and green ribbons.

Tsumugi: Currently, we're wearing blue ribbons. That means we're in year one.

Miku: Interesting... The tie of my school suit is red. So, maybe I could wear a ribbon, too?

Mio: That's what was I supposed to say. For now, let's just sit down.

They sat down in a cafe bar and ordered a drink.

Yui: Hey, Miku-chan! Would you like to have that one ribbon?

Miku: I think it might look cuter on me.

Ritsu: Yes, definitely. You two should visit the principal of the school and request for one.

Tsumugi: Yeah, I think it's going to fit you well.

Miku: If you think so too... I guess it won't hurt, right?

Yui: Of course it won't!

Ritsu: Hey, do you play an instrument?

Miku: Sure. I play...

Ritsu: Drums?

Miku: Yeah.

Yui: Guitar?

Miku: Yes.

Mio: Bass?

Miku: A bit.

Tsumugi: Keyboard?

Miku: Yes, as well as harmonica.

Everyone: (to themselves) This guy is the definition of a talented boy.

Yui: You must be a very talented individual.

Miku: (blushes, a bit harder) Yeah, thanks.

(Flash!)

Ritsu: You look so cute when you're blushing, to be perfectly honest!

Mio: (hits Ritsu) This way you can only make him blush even harder.

Ritsu: Ow! Jeez, sorry. Can I at least keep it to myself? I won't upload it anywhere, I swear!

Miku: It's fine. (blush)

(Waiter comes with drinks.)

Waiter: Here you go. (looks closer) Oh, the only boy here? I see that all the time. No wonder. (leaves the drinks, then goes)

Miku: Well, that was kinda awkward.

Ritsu: I know, right? (winks)

Yui: Is it true that you can play the guitar?

Miku: Yes, I already said it. I even told you I'm going to teach you a few things.

Yui: I kinda forgot about that. Hee hee.

Ritsu: She usually forgets about stuff... But that's what makes Yui special.

Miku: So that's why you chose HER to be the guitarist.

Ritsu: Well understood, my friend. Well understood.

Miku: Anyone hungry? (Yui raises a hand.) Oh, okay. No one else? (Everyone else shook their heads.) Then, how about we go to the bakery afterwards?

Yui: Sure thing!

They've been there for 30 minutes already, and it seemed like they were enjoying talking to each other. Finally, when Miku and the rest drank their drinks, he called the waiter to pay up. Afterwards, they went to the bakery to buy Yui something. However, when everyone else smelt bread, they wanted to have some too, so Miku had no other choice but to buy them some buns.

Then he went home. And so did the girls.

* * *

Another nice sunny morning in Toyosato. Miku was preparing for school, then he ate some more instant noodles. It looks like he enjoys them. More than wurst and another kind of German meal. Okay, maybe not. After all, he was born there. When he packed his stuff, he went to school. The first thing he needed to do is to get him a coloured ribbon, which marks the year he's in. He's supposed to get the light-blue ribbon.

Unfortunately, when he got to the principal's office...

Miku: Good morning.

Principal: Hello, new guy. Is there anything you need?

Miku: Do you have coloured ribbons?

Principal: Yes.

Miku: I need a blue one.

Principal: I'm sorry, but since so many girls enrolled here, I am all out of blue ribbons.

Miku: Really? Oh, come on!

Principal: You shouldn't feel bad, though, 'cause I got you a red ribbon!

Miku: Well, my tie is red too, so... Let's go with that.

Principal: Alright, lemme find it real quick. (looks in the locker) Here ya go, mate.

(Mio arrives.)

Mio: You called me, right?

Principal: Ah, yes. Can you help this guy tie the ribbon?

Mio: Okay. (Mio takes the ribbon, finds the place on his shirt, then ties the ribbon.) There, now he looks like one of us!

Principal: Yes, yes. In fact... It looks cuter than the tie, to be honest.

(Miku blushes, but gets over it.)

Mio: Shall we head to class?

Miku: Yes, why wouldn't I?

When Miku and Mio arrived in the classroom, another large group of girls approached them, I mean, Miku, and started to ask him even more questions. One girl even noticed that he had a ribbon, but she also noticed that it's not blue. „The principal didn't have one, so I had to use this one," Miku said. „How cute you look now," another girl said.

The class started and the first thing he heard was that the tests were already coming soon. So that means he had to study. A lot. Except that this time, as the teacher said, he could get less than 100% in order to pass, but the minimum was 65%, just like for the other girls.

Yui: Eh? Are the tests here already?

Teacher: Yeah, time goes really fast.

Ritsu: (to Yui) Calm down, Yui, it's going to be alright.

Yui: But, Ricchan, you know that I suck when it comes to tests!

Ritsu: You should ask Miku to get help on your tests!

Yui: Ah, yes! I should've known about that! Good idea, Ricchan!

Teacher: What is that?

Yui: (snaps) Eh, nothing! Nothing at all!

Teacher: Then stop talking in class and focus on the lessons!

Yui: Sorry, teacher.

Teacher: Okay, since the class will be over soon. Let's give you some... HOMEWORK. For the HOMEWORK, you'll do... problems 31, 32, 35, 37, 39, 40, 41, and 42 in the workbooks.

Yui: Ricchan, do you know what this means?

(Scribbling can be heard.)

Ritsu: Hey, forget about that, do you hear something?

Yui: Yeah, sounds like...

(Five minutes later, SLAM!)

Miku: I'm done.

Teacher: In less than 5 minutes? Lemme check real quick. (checks, looks surprised) Wow, even the smartest girls can't write this fast! You deserve something special. (to the girls) Hey, if you always keep asking him questions, how about a group hug?

Girls automatically went to Miku and gave him a massive group hug. He was actually enjoying this...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Fourth**

* * *

For some reason, the night wasn't very quiet now. It was raining all day. And what's the worst part... thunder could be heard. It was very loud. Miku woke up at 2 o'clock in the morning and went to the kitchen to grab some water. For some reason, he couldn't sleep at all because of it, but he had to because he had no one to sleep with.

The rain and thunder stopped in the morning, at 6 o'clock. However, he couldn't sleep until then. Luckily for him, it was Saturday, so that means he can FINALLY take a break from being interviewed by the groups of girls from Sakura High. He slept until 10 o'clock and finally has woken up, full of energy. He started his daily routine, and then he went outside to take another stroll, but this time, in peace. And in pieces.

He decided to buy some more stuff for his apartment, so he caught the bus that was driving to the shopping district. He remembered that he went with the light music club girls there to buy Yui a guitar. When he got there, he noticed that a lot of people are there. At the entrance he took a map, so he doesn't get lost in the shopping district because it was too big.

The first thing he had to buy is the map of the city. This way, he couldn't possibly get lost, although the city wasn't too big. He could find his way home easier with it. The second thing was to buy some more casual clothes. It is something to mark that he was in Japan since it's different from what he has seen in Germany. H&M is the place where he mostly buys clothes, but here in Japan were a lot of them. Sure, in Germany and possibly all the Europe you have C&A, NewYorker, Takko Fashion and other sorts of shops.

He just finds it that new places can always be discovered.

When the shopping hour finished, it was time to head home. When he was passing the Hirasawa house, he heard a guitar sound. To be precise, a lot of mistakes on it. He decided to stop by and help her with the guitar lessons because he promised her. After all, she'll need it for the light music club. He knocked on the door. However, it was not Yui. It was someone very similar to her. It was her sister. Younger one, that is.

Miku: Um, hello? Is Yui here?

Ui Hirasawa: Who are you?

Miku: I'm Miku Toriyama, Yui's friend. I'm here to help her with guitar lessons.

Ui: Wait, where have you met her?

Miku: At... um... Downtown. Why do you ask?

Ui: Okay, come in, I guess. I could introduce myself too.

Miku: Okay, sorry for the intrusion. (to himself) Phew. Good thing she didn't notice I lied.

Ui: Sis, some guy came over!

Yui: (from her room) I'm coming! It must be Miku!

She came out of her room and was happy when he noticed him standing there, while Ui went to prepare slippers for him. He explained Yui why he came to her house, and she was glad that someone nice like him is going to help her practice. But before any of this happened, they sat down at the table, and Ui brought some snacks and drinks. „Wow... She's awesome", Miku said to himself, looking at her, doing all sorts of stuff. She does all the chores, for some reason.

When he asked Ui why is she taking care of everything, she explained because A) Yui is too lazy to do stuff herself and B) Their parents are almost NEVER home.

Ui: Where are you from, anyway?

Miku: Germany.

Ui: Hm, okay. I think I have heard of it.

Yui: Ui, can you get me some ice cream?

Ui: Sure, but you'll have to share it with your friend too. Speaking of which, where did you meet him?

Yui: Um... Well...

Miku: I told you, I met her downtown!

Ui: I was asking her, not you!

Yui: Um... Downtown!

Ui: (facepalms) Well, whatever. There's NO way in hell you met him at school,

Yui: No, Ui, that wouldn't make any sense! (to Miku) Can we just begin the lessons already?

Miku: Sure. I didn't come here for nothing.

Ui has left to buy ice cream. Miku and Yui went upstairs to start the lessons. He has been playing the guitar since he was young and he was pretty good at it. In fact, he was pretty good at most of the instruments, like piano, drums, and even harmonica. After all, there is folk music in Germany.

Ui, however, thought that the guy is quite suspicious and that maybe he's hiding a secret that could be revealed, but that would lead to him moving out. And that could be the end for him. She decided to not take action… yet. She had to wait for the perfect timing to reveal to the school what is happening.

When she returned with the ice cream, Yui sprang at her and took the ice cream. Apparently, Miku has already finished with the lessons, and Yui was so happy that there's someone who is good at playing instruments. He has left their house with Yui waving at him. Ui was also waving, but not with much amusement like Yui.

* * *

In the meantime, Ritsu went out, leaving her younger brother Satoshi behind to take care of the chores. Ritsu, just like Yui, was too lazy to do it herself. The reason why she came out, though, is because she was meeting with her friends.

Suddenly, out of completely nowhere, she collided into a person as they were both looking aside. It was a young boy who fell down. He helped her get up and then left without saying anything. But, when Ritsu looked down, she noticed a bag. It was apparently the guy's bag, and he dropped it as they collided. She ran towards the direction of the boy and apologised to him and gave him the bag. The boy looked at her very closely. Ritsu blushed. Somehow, it felt like love at first sight.

Both of them turned away. Ritsu was flustered like she never saw a boy before. The boy was also confused and didn't know what to say. He thanked for the bag, and then he said: „Remember me well. I'm Tohru Hikawa". - „I'm Ritsu. Nice to meet you", she said, a bit nervous. The boy waved and then he was out of Ritsu's sight. She stood in place for a few seconds, but then collects herself and realises that her friends are still waiting. She rushed.

* * *

The weekend was over and it's time to return to school, with a test that had to be done. Luckily, Miku came prepared for this, so he was ready to take it. Yui realised that she didn't ask him for help. She was so much under the pressure because of the guitar they bought back in the day, that she completely forgot about the test. After the test was over, they were graded, while the light music club, together with Miku, and except Yui, were in the music room.

Miku: Say, how was the test?

Ritsu: It wasn't too bad, to be honest.

Mio: Let's hope Yui gets a good grade.

Tsumugi: Same here. Hey, how about you, Miku?

Miku: It wasn't too bad, just like Ritsu said. Sorry for copying you.

Ritsu: It's fine, friend! (Knocking could be heard.) That must be Yui.

Mio: Well, here goes nothing.

(Yui enters the room, flustered.)

Yui: G-g-g-guys… I… I…

(She showed her test, and she got 0 points on it. Everyone was shocked.)

Ritsu: NO WAY! How did you…?

Yui: I didn't know any of these! I literally mixed all of these answers!

Miku: That sounds terrible… (looks down)

Tsumugi: (comes closer to him) No need to be sad. It's not your fault.

Yui: Mugi-chan is right… I didn't come prepared for this!

(The teacher enters.)

Teacher: Oi, Yui!

Yui: YES?

Teacher: Who's this club's president?

Ritsu: That would be me! (raises a hand)

Teacher: Ritsu, the light music club will be temporarily suspended until Yui passes the remedial.

Everyone: EHHHHH?!

Teacher: Yes, that's right. Surprised, huh? Oh, and if she fails the remedial, the club will be… DISBANDED. Forever. And you DEFINITELY don't want that to happen. So, it'll be suspended as of… NOW! (leaves the classroom)

Miku: Well, that escalated quickly.

Yui: Yeah, I guess so, but now I caused this club to be suspended!

Ritsu: It's no big deal. We can all help you to pass the remedial without problems. For instance, Miku could help you!

Miku: Why me?

Mio: Actually, Ritsu has a point. You seem to look smart.

Miku: Wait, what about you? And you, Tsumugi?

Tsumugi: Well, I think you could do it. We know you can.

Ritsu: We will be cheering on you guys! You can do it!

Yui: You will help me?

Miku: If they're counting on me, I will. I'll do it.

* * *

The school ended with even more boring lessons, but Miku's lessons weren't over yet. He was already planning to join a club, but he had no idea which. He asked Nodoka instead.

Nodoka: Eh? You STILL haven't joined the club?

Miku: Nope. And I honestly don't know which one.

Nodoka: You're surely good with everything, huh?

Miku: Yeah, kind of.

Nodoka: Maybe an art club could be good for you.

Miku: Hm… I don't know…

Nodoka: Try the Volleyball club, then.

Miku: Well, I'm good at Volleyball, but…

Nodoka: Football club?

Miku: Nope. Just… nope.

Nodoka: Why not?

Miku: I suck at it.

Nodoka: Really? I didn't know that.

Miku: Well, now you know.

Nodoka: Then… How about…

Miku: You know what? I want to join the Volleyball club. I need to ask those girls.

Nodoka: I'll come with you.

They went to the gym to find the president of the Volleyball club. Luckily, they found her; she was going home. Nodoka asked her if the guy could join the club.

President: Eh? This guy? Well, um… I can't let him join.

Nodoka: Why not?

President: Because we never got used to boys.

Nodoka: Oh, I see. (to Miku) Guess not after all.

Miku: Oh, okay. You can't persuade people after all.

President: And, to be honest, he doesn't seem like a person who is good at volleyball.

Miku: Why don't you challenge me, then?

President: (laughs) Nope. That'll be a serious offence.

Miku: What do you mean, „serious offence"?

President: Whoa, whoa, whoa, do you really think you can defeat me?

Miku: I didn't mean that. I meant that you and I play to see if I'm good or not.

President: Well, if you insist. But I prefer to go against you.

Miku: Very well. If you say so.

They stood on the volleyball field and started a match. They were playing alone. Nodoka was counting the score and some girls from the volleyball club came to watch this „epic" match between the male and the female. Believe it or not, Miku returned literally EVERY SINGLE ball that the president was serving and hitting. At the end, it was a draw, but he managed to pull out the epic spike and to set an ace, two times, to win the game.

The president was impressed with Miku's skills, but at the same time disappointed in hers.

President: Ah, geez! That was too good!

Nodoka: Told you he's a good player!

President: I think I might have exaggerated when I said you suck, Mister. Well, I guess you COULD join the club, anyways. Impressive.

Miku: I must admit that you're quite the player too.

President: Well, I practised a lot over the years.

Miku: Good for you.

Nodoka: See how sweet he is?

President: Sweetness isn't the only thing that defines him, though. I can see great potential within him.

Miku blushes, touched by the words of encouragement. He was happy that he got permission to join this club because of his talent. However, he had a lot more talent than that; he was also able to play instruments, to play basketball, and to, all in all, just be active in almost anything. But the only sport he sucked at was football.

Before he headed home, a girl approached him. Due to her height, he assumed she's the president of the football club. She invited him to a game of football. Her name was Rinako Nogushi, and yes, she WAS the the president of the football club. Even though he know he sucks at it, he accepted the challenge anyways.

At the end, Rinako won. Much to Miku's disappointment. He was defending his goal well, but she scored the goals anyways. She looked at him very carefully, then got ready to say something.

Rinako: You suck at this. Your skills are worse than a boy. I'm not even joking.

Miku: (to himself, in regret) Why did I accept the challenge? I must be stupid enough to handle this all. (aloud, to Rinako) I'll admit it. You won. You're the best. I give up.

Rinako: Yeah, you better! You do suck at this, anyway.

Miku: You're right, now please go away. I don't want to talk with you anymore.

Rinako: Wait, what? But, why? What did I do wrong? (Miku is already sobbing.) Hey, hey, no harsh feelings back there, hey? (gives him hand and he takes it)

Miku: It's just… that I hate football. I take it WAY TOO seriously.

Rinako: What do you mean by that?

Miku: Well, I take it seriously because of the opponents, or the guys who are not on my side, that become my opponents in my social life. I do not talk to them much.

Rinako: Wait, does that mean you hate me now?

Miku: I'm sorry, but yes.

Rinako: But I didn't mean to insult your skills! You're such a serious person! I don't want to be your enemy! (approaches him closer, making him blush) I'm very sorry for everything I have said! It's something I say to my opponents frequently! (hugs him tightly) Please! You're not a bad person at all! Hey, how about we befriend each other, so we can talk more frequently?

Miku: Sure, as long as you don't consider me as an enemy of yours.

Rinako: No problems, I will be your friend forever and ever and EVER!

She grabbed his hand as she said the last word. Miku was enjoying all the praise he's getting, but it kinda felt suspicious… Or maybe it was just an illusion? Probably the second one. After all, girls didn't seem bothered by his entrance in this prestigious all-girls high school called Sakuragaoka.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Fifth**

* * *

New day – new chance. And a new temptation for Miku. He remembered well that he needs to help Yui with the lessons. So he got up like always and went to school. The girls from the light music club had composed a new song called „Fuwa Fuwa Time". Mio wrote the lyrics, Yui is singing and everyone else is playing. When the classes were over, boring like always, Miku went to the music room and requested them to play that song so he can hear it. When they finished, he got up and gave them an applause. He was very impressed by the quality of the song. And their hard work.

Miku: I like your song very much! Let me ask you – how did you manage to do this?

Mio: Well, first of all, you must have a lot of inspiration to do all of this.

Tsumugi: Talent is also needed.

Yui: And also… Cake.

Miku: Wait, what?

Mio: Stop it, Yui.

Yui: Why? You know that we always have cake and tea!

Miku: Is that true?

Ritsu: Yes, it is!

Yui: (nods) Mugi-chan prepares it for us!

Miku: Is that so? Well, good for you. I certainly didn't know that.

(Tsumugi was making some tea in the meantime, and remembered to make one for him too.)

Yui: Have a seat!

Ritsu: Yeah, tell us more about yourself!

They all sat down and began to talk.

Ritsu: So, what was the actual reason for attending this school? I just thought I was gonna get rid of those boys, you know!

Miku: Why? Do you hate them?

Ritsu: Not hate, but „don't like".

Miku: I see, then. You don't like me?

Ritsu: Well … You are a nice guy, though.

Yui: Yeah, you really are! (Miku blushes.) Hey, hey, do you like cake? And sweets?

Miku: Who doesn't?

Yui: You're right, EVERYONE loves sweets!

Ritsu: Come on, Mio. Say something too, damn it.

Mio: I don't know what! (whispers her in the ear) Oh, okay, then… So… Are you… feeling comfortable… in our school… (Mio's head blows. She falls down.)

Miku: (gets up suddenly) Are you okay?! Um… somebody?!

Everyone was looking at him and nodding. He knew that this meant he had to do something about the situation. He was scared to pick Mio up, though, because he never lifted a girl before. But the girls nodded again. He HAD to do it. So he picked her up, put her on his shoulders and then took her to the infirmary right away. When he left her there, he rushed back to the music room, where they were sitting and already sipping on the tea that Tsumugi made for them.

Miku: Poor Mio. I'm very sorry about that…

Ritsu: No need to be. It's something that happens to her all the time. She's very shy.

Miku: I clearly saw that when she collapsed. (he sees a tea glass in front of him) Eh? Is this for me?

Tsumugi: You can have it too. We don't want you to be the only person who's not enjoying the sweet taste of our tea.

Miku: Ah, sure thing. Thanks. (takes a sip) Mmm… This tastes nice! This is really nice!

Tsumugi: Glad you think so. (smiles)

Miku: Ehehe… (blushes by seeing her smile)

Ritsu: I think you should check on Mio now, right?

Miku nodded and went to the infirmary. He was relieved when he saw Mio recovering. He came closer to her and asked her if she's okay now. She nodded. She got up and together with him went back to the music room. Miku apologised to her, but Mio told him that it wasn't his fault and has forgiven him. Her tea got cold, unfortunately.

* * *

When Yui was about to reach her house as she was walking with Miku, he asked her if she needs help with studying. Yui heard the word „studying" and begged him to get help from him. He gladly accepted and then asked when. She wanted right now, but her room was a mess. He said that he'll come two hours later. Yui agreed that this was a good idea. Then he went to his apartment building to get ready for the visit.

Two hours later, Miku got ready to leave with all the literature he will need to help her. He loves helping other people by sharing his knowledge, and that's the reason why all girls love him so much. When he reached the door, he remembered his first time being there and how he encountered Ui, Yui's younger sister, and a very responsible 15-year-old girl. He knocked on the door, only to expect Ui at the door. Again.

Ui: Oh, it's YOU.

Miku: Um, good afternoon.

Ui: What do you want this time?

Miku: Did you know that your sister failed a test?

When Ui heard the words „failed" and „test", she said Miku to wait and ran upstairs where Yui was doing her „ordinary stuff".

Ui: Sis, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Yui: Did what?

Ui: You didn't tell me you failed the test!

Yui: Oh, yeah, kinda forgot that. (She said it so that she stretched the word „kinda".)

Ui: This is not funny, sis! You used to be good in junior high!

Yui: Well, I wasn't ready...

Ui: Stop stretching the words! It's not funny at all! (calms down) Speaking of that, I'm guessing that guy came to help you, huh?

Yui: You mean Miku? Oh, shoot, I totally forgot that one!

Ui: I see that. Well, I'll get him in your room. And you BETTER listen to him!

Yui: Okay, Ui, you don't have to shout so loud!

Ui permitted Miku to enter the house AND Yui's room, so now all he had to do is to surprise her. He knocked on the door; he heard Yui saying: „Come in!" And so he did.

Yui: Oh, my goodness! If it isn't the only boy in our school! (jumps at him)

Miku: Whoa, whoa, calm down, I'm just here to help you, nothing much.

Yui: Awesome! I knew I could count on you!

Miku: Was your sister scolding you? Sorry for mentioning that test...

Yui: No, no, it's fine. I got reminded because of that.

Miku: Is that so? No worries, I'll make you forget that again... With some questions! Ready for knowledge?

Yui: Yes, especially because it's you!

Miku took out the literature and began to teach Yui some more stuff. Starting with Mathematics. Math problems, square roots, squares, operations, geometry and a lot more stuff that Yui could barely understand. In Chemistry, stuff like laws, equations, molecules, atoms, periodic system of elements and constants, confused Yui quite a lot. Biology was next. Stuff didn't confuse Yui that much, but she wanted to hear the explanations anyway. Flowers, plants, animals, organs and some disgusting stuff came to his mind as he explained it all to her.

Yui was starting to understand everything that Miku was telling her. When he finished with the lessons, he decided to head home, but Yui stopped him and told him that he should stay a bit longer, for dinner. He was hungry, but he asked Yui if it's okay. She agreed. He stayed with her until dinner time ended. Ui has brought them some sushi.

Yui: Just so you know, this is the so-called „raw fish". Have you ever eaten sushi before?

Miku: Not really.

Yui: In that case, please enjoy yourself! Thanks for the meal!

Miku: Thanks for the meal, I guess?

They were all eating with pleasure. Ui was just finishing stuff in the kitchen, then she came to taste some sushi as well. She looked at Miku very closely and saw that some rice was stuck to his face. She wanted to take it off, but it was just too embarrassing for her. She asked Yui to do it, quietly. Yui nodded and got closer to him, making him blush. Then she took the piece of rice off him. And then put it in her mouth.

Miku was kinda disgusted by this, but he couldn't help it since it already happened. Finally, when he finished eating, he decided to head home; there was quite a lot of stuff that he needs to do.

* * *

The next day, there was more school, and it was time to take the remedial. That's for Yui, of course, because she failed the exam that day. But now she was ready for the test. After she finished the test, she got to the light music club, but this time, Miku wasn't present there. When she showed the test, it actually had 100 points! The girls were happy that she passed the test and that the club is no longer suspended! And it's all thanks to Miku, who did his best to teach her.

However, the girls didn't see him in school today. Was he sick? They were wondering if they can help him somehow. Tsumugi was also kinda worried, which was a rare case for a girl as beautiful as her. The reason why this is rare is because she only got used to girls and that she doesn't have any siblings, too. Whether it's a brother or a sister. She did have a butler, though. Her parents were always away on business, but she was always a responsible girl and also very smart. She knew everything that she needs. But she would request to get some groceries if needed to the butler, apparently named Saito.

Overall, a really rare case of Tsumugi being worried about a boy like him. She decided to visit him, but in order to visit him, she had to know the address of his house. Yui decided to take the initiative and took Tsumugi to his apartment building, and even explained how it works. Also included his room number.

She came closer to the gate, then pressed the button that calls the manager of the apartment building „Ichigo", where Miku was living in. A voice was heard.

Manager: (over the speakerphone) Good afternoon and thank you for using „Ichigo" technologies. How may we help you today?

Tsumugi: Good afternoon. I'd like to visit Miku Toriyama's apartment, please.

Manager: What is the room number?

Tsumugi: 305.

Manager: Let us check... (pause) He's inside. Would you like to visit him?

Tsumugi: Yes, please.

Manager: You're in! (opens the gate) Welcome, and thank you for visiting the apartment building „Ichigo"! Have a wonderful day!

Tsumugi was looking in astonishment as the gate was opening without any force put in it. Then she went inside and soon enough found Miku's apartment. She knocked on the door. He was approaching very slowly. Finally, he opened the door to notice her standing. He was actually sick.

Tsumugi: Poor you! Are you feeling okay? You shouldn't expose yourself out like that. We must go inside. Can I?

Miku: (quietly) Sure.

They entered the apartment. She was looking at all the stuff in it and was very surprised. She never experienced anything like this before. She only got used to her own mansion. However, looking at his face made her a bit more worried. Then she forgot everything and focused just on him.

She prepared some medicine just in case he might need it, and asked him what was the problem. He said that, when he woke up, he felt strange. He was coughing a lot and sneezing as well. He wanted to go to school, but the force of sickness told him a different story. So he had to lay down and miss this day of school. Not that it was important in his life, anyway.

As he was telling her all of this, Tsumugi began to look more and more worried, then immediately took out the medicine, telling him that she has JUST prepared for him. When he saw the pills, just by looking at them, made him feel a lot better. She ran to the kitchen to bring him some water. He drank the pill. It was bitter, but he knew that medicine isn't delicious. Nor is it made to be like that.

Tsumugi was a lot calmer now when she saw that Miku is feeling a bit well. She decided to stay with him for a bit more to cook for him. She was independent in her decisions, so no-one really had to help her. Her meals were delicious, especially the soup. It really made him feel a lot better. He was happy that at least someone cares about him.

When he got to school the next day, and when Yui saw him walking down the hallway, she approached him and gave him a hug from behind. His tutoring was helpful after all.


End file.
